El consuelo de Hermione
by camika
Summary: En el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, Hermione termina llorando, y luego? Entren y verán! One-Shot. Harry Potter no es mio!


**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo fuera, Fred estaría con Hermione 3.**

* * *

 **El consuelo de Hermione**

Allí estaba ella, desdichada, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Todo por el imbécil de Ronald Weasley.

¿Realmente se veía tan mal? ¿En serio era tan insufrible?

-Idiota.- Murmuró con rabia.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo en la entrada del gran comedor, llorando a moco tendido porque ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de considerarla una _chica._ No estaba pidiendo mucho, o si? Sólo era un baile. Ella hubiese estado encantada de ir con cualquiera de sus dos amigos, de Harry lo entendía, él quería ir con Cho, pero… Y Ron? El menor de los Weasleys realmente tenía aire en la cabeza.

De todos modos alguien la notó. Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quiditch, él la invitó al baile desde un principio, le provocaban sonrojos las actitudes que él tenía, le regalaba flores, la invitaba a caminar por el terreno de Howgarts… Por supuesto que no era precisamente el heredero intelectual de Newton, pero por lo menos se había comportado bien con ella. Y todo iba tan bien en el baile, hasta que Ron y su actitud de… de troll, había aparecido. Creía que por lo menos iba a estar feliz por ella, después de todo, fue él quien actúo como una adolescente enamorada en el partido del mundial de quidditch.

La gente pasaba, la miraba… y desviaban la cara rápidamente.

 _Idiota_

-Ooooh pero qué tenemos aquí!- Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y le erizó los vellos. -Pero que guapa, 'Mione. Krum es todo un ganador- Ella no quería mirar directamente al gemelo detrás de ella, se daría cuenta de que ni estaba tan bella, ni Viktor era tan ganador.

 _Lo dejé sólo buscando ponche en el gran comedor, Hermione eres la mejor de las citas._

-Ey, 'Mione.

El pelirrojo se agachó a su altura y se terminó por sentar a su lado en el escalón. Ella escondió su cara dándola vuelta para el otro costado. Él se la dio vuelta tomándola del mentón.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de Fred, él no parecía tener noción de lo que la gente común conocía como _"espacio personal"._ Siempre que le hablaba lo hacía _de cerca_ , _mirando a los ojos_ , y con una gran _sonrisa_. Cuando recién lo conoció, Hermione se puso de todos los colores al notar como sus ojos verdes la miraban, como si estuviese ella y nada más. Por un momento pensó que le estaba coqueteando, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que simplemente era la forma de ser del gemelo Weasley.

Las facciones de Fred se endurecieron al ver su cara colorada e hinchada.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Ella no contestó nada, sólo bajo la mirada y sacó la mano del pelirrojo de su barbilla con suavidad. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que su hermano menor fuese un bruto.

-¿Fue Krum? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Quiso pasarse de listo contigo?

Su voz se volvía mas fría con cada pregunta.

-Claro que no- Se apresuró a contestar la castaña. Y ante la mirada expectante del chico no pudo más que contestarle. –Ron… El…- Las cejas del pelirrojo se alzaron en sorpresa y después frunció el ceño.

-Ese idiota… 'Mione, pensé que la bruja más inteligente de su generación entendería que mi hermanito tiene tanto tacto como una bludger- Le dijo, y le sacó una sonrisa. –Vamos, ya no llores- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó en un abrazo.

-Gracias- Dijo tímida Hermione, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ni lo digas. Ahora, ¿me concederías esta pieza?- Se paró y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa, ella tomó la mano del gemelo y le sonrió.

-Mejor, vamos por dulces, escuche de los trajeron directamente de Honkeydukes, incluso hay ranas de chocolate- Hermione se rió y se dejó arrastrar por el pelirrojo hacia dentro del gran comedor nuevamente, con el dorso de su mano limpió los rastros de lágrimas que hayan podido quedar en su cara.

Adentro, en la esquina del salón, dos pares de ojos los miraban.

-Diez galeones a que hoy la besa- El otro gemelo Weasley, George, le tendió la mano al jugador de Bulgaria.

-De acuerrdo rrojito, Hez-mi-ope está conmigo hoy, tu herrmano no tiene oporrtunidadt- Le sonrió el campeón, apretó su mano y se encaminó hacía su cita.

Después de todo, no dejaría ganar a ese mago flacucho, él era Viktor Krum, y ya se las había ingeniado para llevar a esa linda e inteligente bruja al baile, no dejaría que otro venga y simplemente la lleve.

Claro que Fred Weasley no había sido asignado en Gryffindor sólo porque su familia también lo fue, pero aún más importante, él era el gemelo de George, el bromista del colegio.

Al final, después de un caramelo vomitivo en el vaso de Krum y un poco muérdago, cortesía de su hermano gemelo, en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Krum le pagó los 10 galeones a George y Fred se quedó con la chica.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Les traigo este cortito, espero que les guste, es algo en lo que siempre pienso cuando veo esa escena de la película. Ella sólo se quedó llorando desconsoladamente en las escaleras?! Ni loca!. Viva el Framione! FREDDI NO SE MURIO, FREDDI NO SE MURIO, SE QUEDÓ CON HERMIONE LA P*TA MDRE QUE LO PARIO!

-Cami :)


End file.
